Cambria (Province)
Cambria is a fictitious province in the World of Thera setting. Cambria is located in central Calpurnen and the city of Opraxes serves as the nation's capital as well as its provincial seat. The province borders Sorrow Lake to the north. Four other provinces share a land border with Cambria--Brioza to the east, Magrhys to the southeast, Rhozeny to the southwest, and Weissel to the west. The capital city of Opraxes is located on a massive island in Lake Opraxes on the Calpurnis River. Other important cities include the maritime shipping hub Port-of-Fools and Zweibeck, a sprawling city shared by three provinces. Generally speaking, Cambrians seem obsessed with their titles and its relationship to the Calpurnen and the Founders. It is rare to meet a Cambrian who does not claim some piece of noble lineage. Social climbing and marriage as a means of consolidating power is a national pastime. Critics offer that if everyone is related to nobility, then it is hardly anything special. The peoples of Cambria are nevertheless proud of their provincial identity and can often trace back their family history to several different noble houses. Cambrians have adopted the practice of using surnames, a trait that is rarely used among the peoples of Calpurnen. It is joked that it is easy to know if someone is Cambrian, because they will have a second name. Most surnames are referential to a past noble figure or important event in an ancestor's history. Important Locations in Cambria Province: Opraxes: The capital city of Camba province and the national seat of government. The city is located on a massive island landmass of the same name within Lake Opraxes. Port-of-Fools: A vital port city that is known for its crime as much as its vibrant trade. Zweibeck: Known as "The Shared City", Zweibeck was once a neutral city amid the warring states of Cambria, Weissel, and Rhozeny. History teaches that it was in Zweibeck that Calpurnis convinced the ten provinces to band together under his banner. This led to the formation of Calpurnen as a unified nation and allowed the province she to pool resources and turn back the invading Tsartori hordes. Grambohl: A small village in the Cambrian Steppes near the Magrhys border. A rich silver mine once existed near the village, and the older families still remember how their community was once wealthy. Grambohl is the scene of a wedding between Brayden and Edelaria. Notable Persons from Cambria: Monika Brightwood - A royal runaway, academic, and archeologist trying to uncover the secrets of history. Gwen - A blacksmith and devout follower of the Fire Goddess Khoja. Her older brother is Brayden. She has followed in both her parents' footsteps in the family business in the village smithy. Brayden - A worker at the village stable and elder brother to Gwen, he is to be wed to Edelaria Eadric. Dolce - A tiefling musician and son of a famous traveling musician, Dolce was raised by his aunt within Grambohl. He is characterized as "notoriously gay, stupid, and horny". Ulelith Eadric - The middle child of the village's banking family. They were sent away to train under the Order of the Coin and into service of the church of Kais. They are the child of Darragh and Frilani, and the sibling of Edelaria and Coeth. Darragh Eadric - Patriarch of the Eadric family in Grambohl. Husband of Frilani and father of Edelaria, Ulelith, and Coeth. He runs the village's modest bank. The Eadrics have been a part of the Grambohl's history since its earliest days. Frilani Eadric - Matriarch of the Eadric family in Grambohl. Wife of Darragh and mother of Edelaria, Ulelith, and Coeth. She manages the Eadric household and helps run the village bank. Edelaria Eadric - The eldest child and daughter of Darragh and Frilani. She is the older sister of Ulelith and Coeth. She intends to marry Brayden. Coeth Eadric - The youngest child and son of Darragh and Frilani. His older siblings are Edelaria and Ulelith. Odessa Rush - A half-orc woman who works as a sometime woodswoman and sailor in Grambohl. She is the only child of Galv Rush and the retired orc warrior Waco. The Rush family is one of the oldest in Grambohl, and have worked as the operators of a fishing and boating business for countless generations. Galv Rush - Human woman from Grambohl, mother of Odessa, and wife of Waco. Galv runs the family's fishing and boating business in the outskirts of the village. Waco - A retired orc warrior living in Grambohl, mother of Odessa, and wife of Galv. She works in the Rush family's fishing and boating business.